


Drabble Collection: Wolverine/Rogue

by DutchXfan



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchXfan/pseuds/DutchXfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of 100 word drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a change in Logan's life. (Prompt: Commitment)

He’s a loner. He likes it that way. Strangers come into his life, and they leave just as fast, usually after getting what they want -- sex or a fight.

It generally suits him just fine, so that leaves the following question; how did he end up here? In a train, trying to convince some slip of a girl to stay with those geeks?

He considers his own voice a traitor when he whispers almost involuntarily, “Come on, I’ll take care of you.”

“You promise?” she asks quietly, and with surprising determination he answers her hopeful plea.

“Yeah. Yeah, I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White streaks cause conflicted feelings. (Prompt: Hair)

She passes by, showing him a quick smile while she tries to keep up with her friends. Her long hair moving like a curtain down her back, the white streaks dancing with each step she takes. Those streaks cause conflicting feelings in him; they make her special, beautiful, and older somehow, but they also represent his failure - her death. 

She doesn’t know any of this. All she remembers is the brief caress when he left the first time. He’d touched those silver strands, and she had told herself to never hide them. They are her evidence. The proof he cares.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie gives Logan a new identity. (Prompt: Hero)

He’s used to strangers calling him names. He can’t even count the times he’s heard the words animal, monster, or even weapon spit into his face. He gave up fighting their prejudices a long time ago. After all, those labels turned out to be true. 

Recently, someone added a new name to the long list of identities. A name he’s not sure he deserves. A label he’s not sure he can live up to. Strangers may call him an animal, a monster, and even a weapon, but the kid, who knows him from the inside out, calls him her hero.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie drinks water - Logan gets thirsty. (Prompt: Water)

He watches as she gulps down the water she brought with her on this hot summer day. Full lips the almost perfect cradle for the bottle’s mouth, letting only one single drop escape to roam free over her pale, poisonous skin. 

Fascinated hazel eyes eagerly follow the pearl shaped liquid, sparkling like a diamond in the unrelenting sun. It trails from the corner of her mouth to dampen her chin, dipping over the edge of her jaw line before lazily sliding down the vanilla-scented flesh of her uncovered throat. 

Unconsciously he licks his lips – his mouth never felt this dry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes she leaves the door open, because a special someone might walk by. (Prompt: Doors)

Usually she closes the door behind her when she enters her room. To her, a closed door represents safety. A barrier between her and the world. She can walk around without her gloves. She can be Marie and leave the ghost of Rogue in the hallway, along with the fear for herself. 

Sometimes she makes an exception. Sometimes she leaves the door open, because a special someone might walk by. If he stops and leans against the doorway to have a chat, she doesn’t feel her restraining gloves anymore. 

The woodwork always frames him like a piece of living art.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends don't lie. (Prompt: Lies)

People fall in and out of love all the time. She wonders if it goes for friendship too. 

Their relationship was founded on a simple, mutual honesty, but somehow, something changed. He still looks out for her, asks if she’s okay, but she now fakes a smile, tells him that – sure, everything’s fine. 

He never believes her, but he never presses either. He just gives her a piercing stare that makes her guiltily avert her eyes and awkwardly shuffle her feet. And when she looks up, she always sees his retreating back.

Maybe she should start telling the truth again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is doomed. (Prompt: Dig)

Logan’s past is a mystery to him. He’s got a vague feeling that it isn’t pretty, and there are times when he isn’t sure if he wants to know. 

Although scarce, he cherishes those moments. He almost feels at peace then, trying to live a simple life, right here, right now. Until the nightmares start again. They brutally rob him of his sanity, spark the craving, the restlessness, and the urge to leave and chase his demons. 

The past may be a mystery, buried deep into his subconscious, but until he knows it all, he’s doomed to keep on digging.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie thinks about Logan's words. (Prompt: Friend)

“I’m not your father. I’m your friend.”

She can’t stop thinking about those words when she has a moment to herself. In her mind, she has turned the syllables upside down and inside out, but try as she might, she still hasn’t figured out what he meant to say. 

Was it a careless remark, and is she reading too much into it? Or was he providing her hope? Opening a window when she’d shut the door to her childish dreams and unrealistic expectations? 

“I’m not your father. I’m your friend.”

Whatever he meant, she sure likes the sound of it.


End file.
